


u up?

by mischiefmanager



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Booty Calls, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, exactly what it sounds like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanager/pseuds/mischiefmanager
Summary: Lukas: u up?Philip: yeah y?Lukas: dad's in poughkeepsie overnight. wanna come over?Philip: omwLukas invites Philip over for the evening while his dad is out of town. One guess what happens next! (Hint: it rhymes with mutt.)





	

Lukas's dad is in Poughkeepsie overnight, thank God, and Philip is pedaling as fast as he can away from Helen and Gabe's house. He's snuck out and it's super late and a school night but he'll happily sleep through all of his classes if it means a night spent with Lukas—lying in bed, making out, dry humping...

Philip's bike hits a small rock and it's almost enough to unseat him. _Focus. Don't fall off and break your face._

Philip dismounts outside the house and makes a half-hearted attempt at leaning the bike up against the sideboards. It slides precariously downward and in any other mood, Philip would return to right it, but he's not in any other mood and he's already knocking on Lukas's front door. 

Lukas opens it so quickly Philip wonders if he wasn't standing on the other side of it waiting. 

"Hi," says Lukas—nervous and almost surprised—as though he's not expecting Philip's company, as though he hadn't personally sent a "u up?" text twenty minutes ago and didn't expect Philip to race over as fast as he could. 

"Hi," Philip returns awkwardly, _why is it awkward? Lukas just invited him over_ , and Lukas moves aside to allow Philip entry. The first floor is completely dark and Lukas makes a beeline for the stairs, beckoning Philip in a silent invitation to follow him. 

Lukas stands in his bedroom like he's not sure what to do, so Philip rolls his eyes, shrugs off his jacket and tosses it aside, and flops onto the bed _. Just get on top of me,_ he begs Lukas in an attempt at telepathic communication, _just get on top of me and I'll get us started_. 

Lukas takes a tentative step forward—the telepathy probably hasn't worked, but Philip's body language likely has. Philip glances down at his own body—he's sprawled out in an inviting fashion with his shirt riding up and exposing a sliver of skin between the hem and his jeans, which Lukas is now staring at very intently. Lukas wrenches his gaze back up to Philip's face and swallows hard.

"Uh," he says, "uh...I took my bike out today."

"Yeah?" Philip replies, stretching his arms behind his head, "how'd that go?"

"Good, I think," says Lukas, jamming his hands in his pockets, "Muddy. It was cold."

 _Why is that relevant? What is this conversation even?_ Philip resists the urge to roll his eyes again. Sometimes getting Lukas into bed is like trapping a snake while trying not to get bit. 

"Still cold?" he asks Lukas, and shifts up a tiny bit to expose more of his stomach. 

"Not really," Lukas admits, "the heater is on."

"Yeah," Philip agrees, it is decently warm in the room—and then he decides to pull out the big guns, "I'm just gonna take this off."

Philip sits up to pull off his shirt and before he can even lay back down Lukas is all over him. He's kneeling between Philip's thighs and kissing him desperately and running his hands up and down Philip's biceps. 

Philip loves it when Lukas gets like this—when he wants him so badly he can't stop himself and for a few blissful minutes they can forget all the shit that's going on and just focus on them. Lukas always kisses him as though he's been waiting his whole life to press their lips together and he absolutely can't wait a second longer—to be honest, it's the most wanted and loved Philip has ever felt. 

Philip pulls Lukas's shirt off too and Lukas whines a little as though he doesn't even want to stop kissing to do that, but it's only for a second and then their tongues are sliding together and Lukas grabs him under his thighs and yanks him down roughly, the same way he did the first time they were fooling around at Lukas's house. Philip's heart drops into his stomach and he's hard as a rock in seconds. _Oh my God, Lukas._  

Lukas is hard too—hard enough that Philip can tell even through his jeans—and he trails his hand down Lukas’s bare stomach to palm at him through the fabric of his pants. Lukas drops his head and mouths wet kisses down Philip's neck and bucks his hips toward Philip to increase the pressure from his hand. He can't do much more than that without removing his jeans but they have never totally taken their pants off yet (except the one time Lukas tried when Philip was mad but that doesn't really count), and he would much rather have Lukas initiate it again because he's still so scared that anything he does will spook Lukas into another homophobic breakdown-panic. So he continues to press against the bulge in Lukas's jeans with his hand and Lukas continues to press back. 

"C'mon," Lukas whispers into Philip's neck. 

"C'mon, what?" Philip asks. He's been taught about verbal consent—he's not about to forget all that, especially not with someone who he knows would turn on him in an instant if he was threatened with being outed. 

"Take off your pants," Lukas whispers and it's almost comical how fast Philip's hands are on his fly; in milliseconds he's pushing his jeans off and kicking his shoes and socks onto the floor. It's clumsy because he's not looking—he's watching as Lukas sheds his own pants in that almost one-handed way he does. Philip thinks he needs to learn how to be effortlessly sexy like that. 

Lukas pounces on him again as soon as they're both stripped to the underwear, shamelessly rubbing his erection up against Philip's and kissing him again.

“Can you—oh God,” Lukas pants into Philip’s mouth.

“Can I what?” Philip asks, pulling slightly away and looking into his eyes. _Say it, you have to say it._

“Can you jerk me off?” Lukas begs in a whine as he thrusts hard against Philip’s dick, “Please?”

“Yeah,” Philip breathes, nodding— _this is a dream, he’s dreaming, he’s fallen asleep staring at the pictures of Lukas he has on his phone like he usually does and now he’s having a really sexy dream where Lukas has just asked him to jerk him off and he’s going to wake up covered in jizz_ —but no, this is very real, and he keeps nodding, “yeah, just...just take your boxers off.”

“Okay,” says Lukas, and he pulls them down his hips— _again with the being sexy without even trying, it’s not fair_ —and off, which leaves Philip with his legs spread open, erection tenting the front of his boxers ridiculously, Lukas kneeling between his thighs—naked, hard, flushed and beautiful. He looks down at Philip for a long moment and almost unconsciously, it seems, grips himself with one hand and pumps slowly a couple of times. Philip sits up and bats his hand away, which seems to bring him back into the present.

“So... how do we do this?” he asks—like Philip’s the expert in jerking guys off and he doesn’t do it to himself every day—and so Philip gives him a “really?” look and Lukas kind of smiles and ducks his head and blushes. It’s so cute that Philip can’t help grab his face and pull him back down so that he’s underneath him again.

“You really need me to explain this to you?” he asks, shaking his head and chuckling.

“Well,” Lukas looks at him with raised eyebrows and Philip realizes he’s just flirting—Philip’s stomach ties itself in knots and only with all his willpower does he manage not to scream out how much he loves him— “maybe you do it differently? I dunno. Is there like a gay way to do this?”

“A gay way?” Philip repeats, smirking back up at him, and he flips them over so that he’s kneeling over Lukas, “Pretty sure this is the gay way. You know, the way where another guy does it to you. Got any lube?”

Lukas shakes his head.

“What do you use when you jerk off?” Philip asks him incredulously. Lukas half shrugs.

“Whatever’s there. Spit? Soap if I’m in the shower,” he says.

“Dude, you don’t know what you’re missing,” he tells him, “next time I’ll bring my real lube and blow your fucking mind.”

 _Shit. Next time. Why did he say that?_ Lukas usually freaks out anytime Philip insinuates that there will be a next time when they fool around, but he must just be too horny or whatever to think about the implications because he doesn’t say anything.

Before Lukas has too much opportunity to worry about it, Philip licks his hand wetly and reaches down, making sure Lukas can see everything, and takes his dick in hand firmly. Lukas’s eyes are locked on Philip’s hand as he strokes up and down slowly. There’s no teasing—privately, Philip knows this is because he’s wanted to do this for so long that he’s being impatient—but he tries to just make it look like he’s being bold out of confidence. It’s working, he thinks, because Lukas lets out this shuddery moan and throws his head back on the pillow.

“Harder,” he groans. Philip tightens his grip—it’s tighter than he usually does to himself but he guesses everybody’s different—and continues pumping up and down languidly.

“Faster,” Lukas commands— _when did he get so damn bossy? Philip has to admit he likes it_ —and Philip does that too; tight, fast, wet. Lukas fists the sheets in his hands and arches off the bed a little, rutting himself up into Philip’s fist. It’s really goddamn sexy and Philip uses his other hand to palm himself through his boxers because he’s so hard it’s getting uncomfortable. His boxers are kind of wet—he hadn’t even noticed he’s been leaking precum until he touches the damp fabric. _Wait your turn_ , he tells his dick.

Lukas is starting to do this shaking thing where his muscles are tensing up and Philip knows what that means. He’s afraid to even blink—he doesn’t want to miss a single second of this.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” Lukas gasps, “I’m gonna...holy shit.”

And then Lukas covers his face with his hands and whines. Deprived of the visual stimulation of looking at Lukas’s expression, Philip turns his eyes downward to where Lukas is basically shooting his load every damn where. It’s leaking out all over Philip’s hand, but it’s gotten some distance too—he sees streaks of it on Lukas’s stomach and even a little on his chest.

“God damn,” says Lukas with a heavy sigh. He removes his hands from his face and lets them drop on either side of him, spread eagled. His pupils are taking over his eyes—they look almost as dark as Philip’s.

“Thanks,” he says.

“It’s just what you do to yourself,” Philip replies, shrugging—trying to normalize it so that Lukas doesn’t panic. He wipes his hand on his own boxers.

“No, dude—has anyone ever done that to you?” Lukas asks him.

“No,” Philip admits.

“Okay, get on your back,” Lukas orders him, and then he pushes and arranges Philip and himself until their positions are reversed.

“That was fucking incredible,” he says, pulling Philip’s boxers off and leaning down to kiss him again, “you’ll see. Lemme do you.”

“Yeah,” Philip says—his throat suddenly feels so tight he almost can’t breathe— “okay, go ahead.”

Lukas licks his hand exactly the way Philip did and reaches down to grasp him as hard as Philip had done to him after he had requested increased pressure.

“Too tight—ow!” Philip blurts.

Philip thinks that might’ve sounded ruder than he meant it to, but apparently it doesn’t because Lukas just takes it in stride and loosens his grip a little.

“But you can go faster,” Philip adds, and Lukas does it and holy shit he was not kidding—having someone else’s hand on his dick is like a whole different thing than jerking off—better. A lot better.

He doesn’t want to come immediately because he’ll look desperate and he doesn’t want Lukas to know that, but he _could_ come now. He figures he can hold out for a little while at least, he’s usually pretty good at controlling himself, so he decides to focus on the way Lukas looks rather than how he feels—he’s watching Philip’s face with the most caring expression—like he’s really paying attention to make sure he’s doing this right and that it feels good for Philip and— _whoa. Okay_. He takes a deep breath to try and calm himself down a little because he can feel his arousal level skyrocketing dangerously close to the point of no return.

Lukas is still naked, he notices, he’s still pretty hard too—not like how he was before, but not soft either, and he drops his gaze to his own hand and what it’s doing. His lips part as he watches, mesmerized, so Philip looks too. The sight of Lukas’s hand wrapped around him and stroking triggers another wave of _oh my God I’m going to come_ and Philip fights this one back even more narrowly than the last.

“Fuck this is hot,” whispers Lukas, and then he leans forward over what’s going on between them to capture Philip’s mouth in another one of those desperate kisses that makes Philip feel like he’s the only person in the world and that’s what does it; he can’t stop it any more than he can stop himself from breathing—he gasps into Lukas’s mouth and bucks his hips up and absolutely falls apart. He feels like he’s coming endlessly, it just keeps going and Lukas has one hand tugging at his hair and the other just keeps it up—keeps the orgasm going forever and ever and ever.

And then forever ends and Philip drops his head heavily to the pillow and pants, breaking the kiss and looking up into Lukas’s face. For a moment, he thinks Lukas is going to lean down and kiss him again.

“Was I right?” Lukas asks, using his own boxers to wipe Philip’s stomach and his hand, “Was it better?”

“Fuck yes,” Philip tells him, trying to hide the shaking in his hands, “I don’t think I’ve ever come like that.”

“Good,” says Lukas, and then he rolls over into Philip’s side and runs his fingers up Philip’s arms.

 _We’re cuddling now_ , Philip thinks—not believing his luck, and risks turning onto his side so that they’re facing one another. Lukas looks into his eyes and he seems so far from freaking out that Philip almost lets himself relax.

“I don’t want you to leave,” Lukas admits quietly, and Philip feels like his heart is breaking because he’s going to have to go back to Gabe and Helen’s if he doesn’t want the whole town out looking for him by the next morning.

“I don’t want to leave either,” he says, bringing his trembling hand up to touch Lukas’s face. Lukas turns his head slightly to kiss Philip’s hand.

“My dad has another trip planned for next week,” Lukas informs him, and Philip feels like a balloon that’s been filled with happiness.

“Yeah?” he says, trying not to read too much into it.

“Wanna do this again?” Lukas asks. _What the actual fuck? Who is this person who has taken over Lukas’s sexy body and not only isn’t losing his shit over being gay but is making actual plans to do gay stuff in the future?_ Philip lets himself hope that this could maybe even be the new Lukas. Maybe he’ll even break up with his girlfriend.

“Just stay with me for a few minutes, okay?” Lukas begs, and he nuzzles his face into Philip’s neck.

 _Like I’ll ever say no to you,_ Philip thinks, and he closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Philkas! Please let me know if you liked it!
> 
> Thanks again to my wonderful beta reader Dawn_Seeker!


End file.
